The trip to paris
by HELLOKITTY66
Summary: When the class goes to a trip to Paris, Hugo and Sofia are together a lot more than usual. This makes James, the overprotective brother, try to separate them.
1. Chapter 1

**I may be a little too old for Sofia the first but I don't care what you say.**

 **Sofia's POV**

I always have this small feeling that someone is staring at me. I would always look around to see nobody. Every time it makes James perk up when I look around. Anyway, I continue to eat my lunch at Royal Prep. Vivian tells us "Hey guys, why don't we invite Hugo to sit with us?" He has been acting weird ever since our first enchanted ice dancing performance. Vivian walks over and Hugo looks up from his book. They are in earshot so I can hear what they say.

"Wanna sit with us?" Vivian said.

Hugo looks at our table then says

"no thank you,"

"Are you sure?" Vivian said.

"yeah," he said

"oh Sofia!" Vivian said yelling for me.

Hugo picks up his book and clumsily attempts to leave.

"Well I-I'll s-see you at h-home.. Wait not home.. I-I'll see you in c-class" he says when I approach him. I really was disappointed that he didn't want to sit with us. I have a big crush on him. He really only talks to me during Derby and ice dancing practice.

 **Hugo's mind**

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I could have had the chance to sit by the love of my life but nooooo I had to run away like a fool! I have loved her since she wanted to join the derby. I liked her at first. For her bravery and how gorgeous she was. I was only trying to get her not to join because I didn't want her to be hurt or distract me. Then when I had to replace James because he got injured, I liked her even more. I was only rude to her because I like her so much. Then when she encouraged me to do the ice dancing show, I loved her even more. I saw her real beauty's. She was kind, loving, smart, as beautiful as a goddess, and caring for others. I have been avoiding her since then because I don't want to do something stupid. But I do love when I catch her when she falls during ice dancing practice. Every time she comes near me I stutter, rub the back of my neck and turn bright red.

Third person

The faries came in giving the assignment. The students were to paint what they saw in the future. James stands next to Hugo. Hugo, completely forgetting about James standing next to him, painted him and Sofia.

"Hey! that's my sister!" James whisper yelled angrily.

"Huh? What? No this isn't your sister...," Hugo whispered back.

"Well if its not my sister then who is it?!" James whispered back.

"Fine... It's your sister..." Hugo said sadly admitting it. James was still glaring at Hugo when The fairies interrupted their bickering with an announcement.

"We will be passing out a permission slip for a field trip to Paris!" Miss Merryweather said.

"You will be going in 1 week," Miss Flora said.

"And you will be staying in a cabin with many rooms, as pairs of two! For a whole month!" Miss Fauna said.

Soon the bell rang and everyone got in their carriages home. James was cranky the whole time.

"What's wrong James?" Amber asked.

"I saw Hugo's painting," James whispered. Amber rolled her eyes.

"James it isn't a big deal." Amber whispered back. Luckily for them Sofia wasn't paying attention. She was staring into blank space. The kids gave their parents the permission slips and they signed them. The next day Sofia turned in the slips for all of them.

"No more than 4 luggages per student!" Miss Merryweather reminded.

A week passed very quickly. There were 10 kids in total and 5 carriages. 2 kids per carraige. Hugo and Sofia were together.

"Hello prince Hugo," Sofia greeted.

"Princess Sofia," Hugo replied. He climbed onto the carraige and helped Sofia up. They sat across from each other.

"I was thinking..." Hugo started.

"yeah?" Sofia asked.

"Maybe we could h-hang out m-more?" He said. Then he rubbed the back of his neck and turned as red as a tomato.

"of course." Sofia said.

"And I really like your...um... Dress.." Hugo said.

"Thank you Hugo," Sofia thanked

Then they were in deep conversation. The carraige stopped for a dinner break (they left at lunch and there are two drivers for each carraige so they can switch off)

there was a table between the two seats. They ate their dinner, then Sofia got lost in thought. Hugo was staring at her as she stared out of the window. This caused him to spill his water on the seat.

"Oh shoot," he said.

"It's ok, you can sit next to me," Sofia said as she scooted over. Hugo went and sat next to Sofia. Soon, the night fell while Sofia rested her head on Hugo's shoulder as she sleeped. Then Hugo put his arm around her (for no apparent reason), put his head on hers and fell asleep. When they were sound asleep, in 6:00 am (they would arrive at Paris in the afternoon) there was a rest where the princes and princesses that were awake were allowed to get out of the carraige and visit other carriages. The rest was until 8:00 am so they could have breakfast in between. James went to Sofia's carraige and saw them in the position they were in.

"Amber!" James yelled as Amber stepped out of her carraige.

"What James?" Amber said.

"Come on, I'll show you," James replied. He pulled Amber to the carraige Sofia and Hugo were in and opened the door.

"See?" James said. Amber rolls her eyes again.

"James?" Hugo says as he wakes up.

James glares at him as Hugo used the one arm Sofia wasn't leaning on to itch his eyes.

"What?" Hugo says seeing the glare of James. "What is this here?" James says pointing at Hugo and Sofia. Amber rolls her eyes again.

"James it's no big deal," Amber said, "let's let Sofia sleep." Then Sofia wakes up and signs dreamily.

"good morning," Sofia chants. Then she sees Everyone's faces and says

"WE FELL ASLEEP!" Sofia said. Then as James was about to step onto the carraige, it was time for breakfast. There was sink at the rest for people to freshen up. James went to ask Miss Flora if he could switch carraige switch Hugo. Unfortunately for him, all of Hugo's stuff was already loaded on the carraige. Hugo sat next to Sofia. Then the princesses (Hildegard, Amber, Clio, and Jun) were looking at them as if they were already a couple. Then James looked at the girls and said "what are you looking at? There is nothing to see! Don't talk back!"

"James we weren't talking." Clio said.

"Oh," he said.

Sofia and Hugo waited for the food and once they got it, they ran to the carraige.


	2. The dip

"It turns out that there isn't an even number of boys and girls," Miss Flora said.

"so that means, Princess Sofia will have to share a room with Prince Hugo I'm afraid," Miss Merryweather said.

"Prince Hugo, your stuff and Sofia's is in that room at the end of the hallway," Miss Fauna said.

"why don't I trade with Hugo?" James said.

"it's ok, James. Besides Hugo's stuff is already in that room," Miss Flora said.

"Sofia, you will have the bed to the right," Miss Meryweather said. In the hallway there were 5 rooms. 2 on the right (for the girls) and two on the left (for the boys). Then there was the room at the end of the hallway which was for Sofia and Hugo. They all went into their rooms to look at it.

"Wow," Sofia said.

"Amazing," Hugo said as they entered the room. It had a table with two chairs, two bathrooms, two dressers, a fireplace with two chairs, and a library filled with books. Sofia sat on her bed and admired the room. Hugo stared at her as she admired the room. When she looked at him, he quickly looked away and blushed.

"Hugo your bright red, are you okay?" Sofia said. Then Hugo rubbed the back of his neck.

"y-yeah I'm f-fine," he stuttered. Sofia giggled.

"what?" Hugo asked.

"your always stuttering," Sofia said.

"I only stutter when I'm nervous," he said.

"why are you nervous?" Sofia asked.

"I'll t-tell you when the time comes," Hugo replied.

"okay," Sofia said. Then Sofia looked at the view.

"Wow, Hugo come here," Sofia said. He walked over to the window to see a beautiful view of the Eiffel Tower. It was also snowing lightly.

"I heard that there might be a blizzard tomorrow," Hugo said.

"let's hope that we won't be out during the blizzard." Sofia said. Sofia and Hugo went outside the cabin to explore a little. Then suddenly, the blizzard came. Sofia and Hugo were walking back to the cabins when Sofia tripped on ice. Hugo caught her in a sort of dip position.

"You alright?" Hugo said.

"Yeah," Sofia said. They stayed like that for a while... Blushing. Amber walked up to them along with Hildegard and Clio.

"Ummmm Sofia?" Amber said.

"yeah?" Sofia said sighing dreamily.

"Sofia!" Amber said louder.

"oh yeah, right," Hugo said as he stood Sofia back up.

"We should go back in before the blizzard hits," Hugo said. Then they all walked in. Sofia and Hugo, hand in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

James sees Hugo and Sofia holding hands but decides to say nothing.

Jame's mind

I wonder if Hugo would be good to her. I will just see where their relationship goes. Maybe I should talk to Hugo. I knock on the door. Hugo opens it and I see Sofia reading a book.

"Hugo can I talk to you," I say

"s-sure," he said.

"I know you like her," I say as we walk out. He turns bright red.

"Y-yeah I do," he says.

"will you hurt her?" I ask.

"never," he says.

"will you tell her?" I ask.

"yeah," he says

"Alright then," I say. As he walks away, I say

"she likes you too." Then he smiled without turning around. That was a good big brother talk.

Third person

Hugo returns to the room **as** the window flies open. The blizzard had started to come down harder. Hugo and Sofia try to close the window but it keeps opening again. Sofia had already changed into a nightgown which made her even more cold than Hugo. Soon, they finally closed it. Sofia collapses, her lips are purple, and she is shivering. Hugo takes her to the fireplace and gives her a blanket. Then he goes to the bathroom to take a bath and change (for himself). When he steps out of the bathroom, Sofia is still shivering but asleep. He carries her to her bed, tucks her in, and kisses her on the forehead.

"until the next day where I attempt to tell you like all the other days, my darling." He whispered. What he didn't know was that Clover, Mia, and Robin were at the door watching. Once Hugo got in bed, they climbed onto Sofia's bed. It was morning and Sofia woke up, feeling dizzy and cold. The animals and Hugo was still sound asleep. She brushed her teeth and stumbled out the bathroom door. She was really dizzy. She nearly fell. She tried to walk to her bed, but fell onto Hugo's. This caused him to wake up.

"Sofia!" He yelled helping her up. He carried her to her bed and tucked her in again. She was still shivering.

"W-who kn-knew Paris would be s-so c-cold?" Sofia said shivering. Hugo chuckled. Then Sofia laughed a little.

"What's got you laughing?" Hugo asked.

"your hair," Sofia said pointing at his messy hair. He didn't have time to use the washroom.

"I'll be right back," he said. He went to brush his teeth and hair. Then he came out to Sofia sleeping. He saw the animals staring at him. He pet Clover and went out to get breakfast for the both of them. He also got extra for the animals.

"Where is Princess Sofia, Prince Hugo?" Miss Flora asked.

"She isn't feeling well," Hugo replied.

"Then she will have to miss out on our class trip to an art museum," Miss Fauna said.

"May I stay with her?" Hugo asked.

"Of course you can," Miss Meryweather said. Hugo grabbed the food and started up the stairs. James went out his room and saw Hugo with food, but no Sofia.

"Where's Sofia?" He asked.

"She has a cold," Hugo replied. James followed him to the room and saw her sleeping. At least they thought she was sleeping.

"did you tell her yet?" James asked.

"no," Hugo replied. Then they both looked at Sofia for a while.

"how will she react?" Hugo asked.

"she will be happy," James said.

"well you should go eat breakfast," Hugo said.

"alright, bye," James said. Once James left, Sofia opened her eyes.

"We're you awake the whole time?" Hugo asked in a panic voice.

"yeah... What are you going to tell me?" Sofia asked.

"I'll tell you when the time comes," Hugo said as he sat on the edge of Sofia's bed.

"alright," Sofia said.

"The fairies let us stay here for the day," Hugo said.

"Oh, then what do you want to do?" Sofia asked.

"I don't know... Maybe we can talk," Hugo suggested.

"Alright," Sofia replied.

"What do you want to talk about?" Hugo asked.

"what did you want to talk to me about?" Sofia asked.

"I'll tell you when the time comes." Hugo said once again.

"oh," Sofia said.

"Well, since we are roommates now... How about secrets," Hugo suggested.

"Sure...you first." Sofia said.

"I like a girl in our class," Hugo said embarrassed.

"And I like a guy in our class," Sofia said also embarrassed.

"who?" Hugo asked kind of hoping it was him.

"tell me who you like first," Sofia said hoping he would say her.

"Moving to a different t-topic..." Hugo said rubbing the back of his neck.

"yeah," Sofia said a little disappointed.

"anything else?" Hugo asked?

"no not really," Sofia said.

"oh," Hugo replied.

"Actually..." Sofia said.

"yeah?" Hugo asked.

"I'm really cold," Sofia said. Then Hugo climbed into her bed and put his arm around her. She pulled the blanket to her and put her head on his chest. He was really warm.

"We didn't eat breakfast yet," Hugo pointed out.

"Yeah princess, we are starved. And I see Mr. Pretty boy bought us food," Clover said.

"alright," Sofia replied to both of them. Hugo gave her some soup (yes the fairies made soup) and he a cereal. He also passed Sofia the food for the animals. They all ate in silence. Then once they finished, Sofia took a little nap and Hugo read a book. They were both in Sofia's bed. Then Hugo looked at her. He kissed her forehead again.

"If only you knew how I felt about you. If only you knew that I think about you all the time. If only I knew that you felt the same way." He said. Then he kissed her again on the forehead.

 **Authors note: I actually got this idea from a different fan fiction called the prince and princess of ice dancing. So all credits to the author. Also if you are reading this I'm sorry if I am copying you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia's POV

I wake up and Hugo is beside me.

"Rise and shine princess," He says. I can't help but giggle. Then he goes to the bathroom and I talk to my animals.

"Sofia, do you like him?" Mia asked.

"well yeah..." Sofia replied.

"He likes you too," Robin replied."

"really? How do you know?" Sofia asked.

"You should have seen him after you were asleep today... And yesterday!" Clover said.

"I don't know what happened but I'm sure it's nothing," I said

"Princess, he kissed you after you were asleep," Clover said. I smiled and blushed. Then Hugo came out of the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, this is Clover, Mia, and Robin," I said to Hugo. Hugo pet Clover and the birds. Then we just talked and talked. Soon the class came back at dinner time. We heard a knock on our door. It was James. He gave me an extra blanket and more soup.

"Thanks James," I said. He kissed me on the forehead and then walked out.

"Sofia? SOFIA?!" I heard Amber yell. She walked in and I was on my bed.

"Oh my gosh Sofia are you okay?" Amber asked as she felt my forehead.

"You are burning up!" Amber said.

"Amber I'm fine," I said.

"I hope you were taking care of my sister!" Amber yelled at Hugo.

"Hugo was being very helpful." I said.

"Was? What do you mean _was_?" Amber said.

"I meant _is_." I corrected myself.

"Ok," Amber said looking suspiciously at Hugo. Then she gave me a hug and she left.

Third Person

Sofia went to the bathroom and the maids drew her a warm bath. Then they gave her a warm night gown. She brushed her teeth and went out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to bed," Sofia said.

"Alright," Hugo replied. Once Hugo knew Sofia was asleep, he came and kissed her on the forehead once again.

"If only I could tell you. I really want to, but what would you say?" Hugo said to the sleeping Sofia. Then he got off Sofia's bed and started walki to his own. He heard Sofia mumbling in her sleep and came closer to listen to what she was saying.

"Hugo," she mumbled. She was mumbling his name in her sleep. Hugo was blushing and grinning. He was wondering what she was dreaming of. Then he went back to his bed happily. He didn't sleep yet though.

Sofia's Dream

(her POV)

I am dreaming about ice dancing. Hugo tossed me in the air and caught me in his arms. I stared at his Hazel eyes as he stared into my blue eyes. Then we both leaned forward. Then we KISSED! Then he set me down and said

"Sofia, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes yes yes!" I said. Then he picked me up and twirled me around. Then he kissed me again. But even longer this time. Oh if only I could tell him but I don't know how he would respond.

I had a different dream too. It was a nightmare. A witch was trying to kill I saw that James and Hugo were dangling from a pit of lava and there were gargoyles with knives about to cut the string. I had a choice of saving Hugo or James. I took too long and the gargoyles cut both the strings and I watched as both the boys I love dropped to their deaths. I woke up with a jerk and I saw Hugo was still sitting up reading a book. He looked at me alarmed.

"what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nightmare." I replied. He scooted over to one side of his bed and lifted the blanket. I think he wants me to come to his bed. I get in his bed and he gets the blankets from my bed and tucks me in. I close my eyes. Then I think he thinks I am sleeping because he reaches over to kiss my forehead. Then he says

"I love you princess." Oh my gosh. He loves me too. I guess Clover was telling the truth. I turn to my side and hug him. I don't want to tell him I'm awake. I want this to last. Then I dream again. It's the same dream I had before the nightmare.

Hugo's POV

I hear Sofia mumbling again.

"Hugo," she says again. I feel myself blushing and I smile.

"yes I will be your girlfriend Hugo," She said. Oh so she likes me too! I want to tell her. Even in her dream I'm brave enough to do that. I heard we are going to the Eiffel Tower in a week. I will tell her then.


	5. Eiffel Tower

Hugo's POV

A week passed really fast. A little too fast if you aske me. Anyway, Sofia finally recovered today. She was feeling a lot better. She is still sleeping in my bed though. I liked that. Sometimes in her sleep, she would turn to me and hug me. Today we both went to the kitchen to get our food. Everyone was glad to see Sofia better. We were going to the top of the Eiffel Tower and having dinner there. We had to wear something fancy. We had free time until then. Amber told me that the girls were going to have a spa day. The guys were just going to hang out in the living room.

Third person

Amber went to Sofia and Hugo's room to pick up Sofia. Then Hugo walked to the living room when James, out of nowhere, pulled him to the couch.

"Did you tell her yet?" Zandar asked.

"You told everyone?" Hugo asked.

"no, just Amber," James said.

"so basically everyone." Hugo said.

"yeah," James agreed.

"And no, I didn't tell her yet...I will tell her at dinner today." Hugo said.

meanwhile with the girls...

"Sofia, do you like _Hugo?"_ Hildegard blurted out. Sofia turned bright red.

"Hilde, you're embarrassing her," Amber said.

"sorry," Hildegard said.

"Well do you?" Jun asked.

"Well...umm...yeah," Sofia said.

"Awwwww," the girls said in unison.

"Then we have to make you extra pretty so he asks you out." Clio said.

"exactly," Amber said. The girls got their nails painted. Then they got their hair done by a maid. It was almost dinner and they all got gorgeous dresses. Sofia had a purple ombré dress that in the front, it was cut off. That left a little tail in the back. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had white gloves. Hugo had a red vest and a black coat. His hair was how it usually was. He went downstairs to wait for Sofia. Once Sofia came down (she was the last from the girls to walk down) and Hugo saw her, he smiled so much. She blushed a little. Amber saw them looking at each other like that and smiled. She was happy for her little sister.

"You look gorgeous," Hugo said. Sofia smiled and blushed.

"N-not even gorgeous, you are a word I can't even describe," Hugo said. Sofia blushed even more. Hugo rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why are you nervous?" Sofia asked holding his hand.

"I've never been around such a beautiful girl," Hugo replied making Sofia blush even more. In the carraige ride (there was one big carraige they are taking to the Eiffel Tower) Hugo sat with Sofia and everyone was staring at them as if something were about to happen. On the Eiffel Tower, they had 3 tables reserved. 2 had 4 and 1 had 2. Sofia and Hugo were going on the private one (coincidence much?) and Amber, Desmond, Clio, and James were in one table. Khalid, Jun, Zandar, and Hildegard were in the other table. Hugo and Sofia were at the table with the best view. They ordered their food and ate. Once they finished, they looked at the view from their table. Then they walked to look from the railing.

"Sofia, there is something I have been meaning to ask you," Hugo said.

"Yeah?" Sofia replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Hugo asked.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend!" Sofia replied. Then they kissed. It was more magical than Sofia's dream. As they kissed, there were fireworks in the sky. (Once again, coincidence much?) Everyone saw them kiss. Sofia and Hugo saw everyone staring at them. They were all grinning.

"My little sister has a boyfriend!" Amber squealed.

"Congrats Sof." James said. He was actually happy for them. He couldn't picture a better person for her.

"You have a boyfriend!" Amber said again. Then she turned to Hugo and said

"you break her heart, James and I will break you," Hugo gulped and looked at James as he cracked his knuckles.

"Amber," Sofia said.

"I'm just making sure he knows," Amber said. Then they all go back to the cabin. Sofia goes to take a bath. All the boys crowd Hugo and ask him questions.

"Where's the first date gonna be?" Zandar asked.

"When is it going to be?" Desmond asked.

"Are you going to tell both your parents?" Khalid asked.

"What do you intend to do on the first date?" James asked.

"Somewhere in Paris, sometime next week, depends on Sofia, and have dinner and walk around Paris," Hugo replied answering all the questions. Then the girls came and dragged Hugo to another room.

"You better be good to her!" Hilarious said.

"Because if you don't we will all hunt you down," Clio said.

"Ladies, why don't we ask Hugo a couple questions instead of scolding him," Amber said.

"Do you even know how to be a good boyfriend?" Jun asked.

"Yeah...well no," Hugo replied.

(italics=song... If u don't want to read it, you don't have to. I'm not good at writing songs)

 _If you don't know how to be a good boyfriend,_

 _here's what you have to do. (_ Hildegard)

 _you need to shower her with gifts_

 _and do what she wants to do._ (Jun)

 _You need to always make her happy,_

 _when she's feeling sad or blue. (_ Amber)

 _When you get in fights,_

 _always say that she is right. (_ Clio)

 _If you want to be a good boyfriend,_

 _we will tell you what to do. (_ All girls)

 _You need to listen to our advice,_

 _And you have to do things right._

 _Sofia doesn't want_

 _Me to shower her with fancy gifts. (_ Hugo)

 _All she wants is for me to treat her right._

 _All she wants is for me to have a heart._

 _she doesn't care whether I'm rich or poor,_

 _she just wants me to have a heart._

 _But if you want to be a good boyfriend,_

 _we will tell you what to do. (_ Girls)

 _you need to listen to our advice,_

 _And you have to do things right!_

"Sofia doesn't care what I look like or what I give her," Hugo said.

"Hugo, every girl wants their boyfriend to shower them with gifts," Amber said.

"Sofia doesn't care, she just wants me to have a good heart," Hugo said.

"Okay..." Amber said

 **Authors note: prepare for a lot of updates and chapters I have a lot of free time :)**


	6. Exploring

Sofia changed into her nightgown and stepped out of the bathroom. She climbs into Hugo's bed and reads. Then Hugo comes in with his pajamas (a black T-shirt with black pants) Then he comes to bed. He kisses Sofia and says

"I finally told you."

"And I'm glad you did," Sofia said kissing him back.

"I'm going to bed," Sofia said.

"Night princess," Hugo said.

"Night," Sofia replied.

Next morning, Hugo has a tray of food.

"Breakfast in bed for my beautiful princess," Hugo said. Sofia giggled and went to the bathroom first to brush her teeth. She came out and jumped back in bed. Hugo set the tray in front of her and watched her as she ate. Then Khalid ran in.

"Hugo why were you running out of the kitchen-ohhhhh," Khalid said as he saw Sofia with her breakfast in bed.

"Well that answers my question," Khalid said, "Have a nice day love birds." Then Khalid walked out to the guys.

"so why was Hugo rushing out?" Desmond asked.

"He was giving breakfast in bed for the princess." Khalid replied.

"I'll go check on my sister... You know in case she was in trouble or something," James said standing up.

"James sit down!" Amber said as she and the girls walked in.

"Why?" James asked.

"Let Sofia be _alone_ with her boyfriend," Amber said.

"It's just real quick," James said.

"sit _down_ ," Amber said again.

"fine," James said as he sat down angrily.

Hugo ate his own breakfast. Once they finished, Hugo waited for Sofia to change in the bathroom.

"let's go," Hugo said as he held his hand out for Sofia to take it. Sofia took it and they went out.

"Look it's the happy couple," Hildegard teased. Hugo rolled his eyes.

"okay class, today we have free time. Explore the cabin more." Miss Fauna said. They all ran off. Sofia and Hugo walked to a room they have never been to before. The music room. There was a beautiful piano and many different instruments.

"Can you play an instrument?" Sofia asked.

"I can play a little piano," Hugo replied.

"can you play for me?" Sofia asked.

"Sure... But I'm a bit rusty," Hugo replied. Then he sat down and Sofia sat next to him. He started playing Fur Elise very beautifully.

"Rusty?" Sofia asked as he finished.

"yeah," Hugo said. Then they walked out. They went outside to see a beautiful ice rink. They saw skates and put them on. They did a couple flips and spins.

"You know, this is where I realized I wanted to ask you out," Hugo said."

"Really?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, all the other times I thought it was a harmless crush," Hugo said.

"I first knew I wanted to ask you out when i saw that you changed to a better person," Sofia said.

"I was only rude to you because i didn't know if it was a crush or not... It was a little frustrating," Hugo replied.

"I had a crush on you when I first saw you...I didn't know why because...well... You were a little rude," Sofia said.

"yeah...sorry about that," Hugo said.

"It's okay. The main thing is that your a better person now," Sofia said. She wasn't paying attention two how she was skating so she fell.

"Sofia!" Hugo yelled as he ran to her aid. He picked her up and skated to a bench. He took off her and his skates and he changed Their shoes. Then he picked up Sofia and ran inside.

"Miss Flora!" He said as he saw her.

"oh heavens what happened?" Miss Flora asked.

"We found the ice rink so we went skating. Then we were talking and she fell." Hugo said.

"Luckily it is a sprained ankle," Miss Flora said.

"Yeah so I think that I look best in- SOFIA!" Amber said as she saw Sofia getting her ankle wrapped. All the girls ran over.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked.

"what happened?" Hildegard asked.

"When did this happen?" Clio asked.

"I'm fine, I sprained my ankle ice dancing, and like 5 minutes ago," Sofia replied. Then James walked in.

"SOFIA!" James yelled running over.

"What happened?" James asked.

"I sprained my ankle but I'm fine," Sofia replied.

"okay, as long as you're fine," James said.


	7. Getting ready

Miss Flora gave Sofia crutches and helped her up. Then the fairies left.

"Let's take you to our room so you can rest your foot," Hugo said.

"Ok," Sofia said.

"can you go up the stairs?" Hugo asked.

"I think so," Sofia said. She tried the first step but nearly fell backwards. Then Hugo picked her up. Amber grabbed her crutches and walked with them to their room. Hugo put Sofia in her bed.

"You guys were sleeping in one bed?" Amber asked noticing that all Sofia's stuff were on Hugo's bed.

"uhhhh... Well yeah," Hugo replied a little embarrassed. Then he put a pillow under Sofia's foot.

"you guys are so cute!" Amber squealed. Sofia and Hugo blushed.

"I'll leave you two alone," Amber said as she walked out.

"Well that was awkward," Hugo said.

"yeah.." Sofia agreed. Hugo went over to kiss the top of Sofia's head.

"get some rest," He said.

"alright," she said. He walked out and Sofia talked to her animals.

"What happened princess?" Clover asked.

"I sprained my ankle," Sofia replied.

"no I meant with Mr. Pretty boy," Clover said.

"oh...well he's my boyfriend now," Sofia said smiling.

"Alright good job princess!" Clover said.

"thanks," Sofia replied.

time skip

one week later

Sofia all healed

Hugo's POV

I am taking Sofia on a date. Our First date! I am going to take her to dinner and I know this place with a beautiful waterfall. We were having free time again.

"Are you ready?" I ask.

"yes," she says. I put out my arm for her to take it.

"Awwww look at the couple going on their first date." Amber said.

"First date already? Don't you think you're rushing it?" James asked.

"James it has been like a week since Hugo asked me to be his girlfriend, I think we are ready." Sofia replied.

"okay," he said.

"bye James," Sofia said as she walked out.

"Be good to her or we will all hunt you down," James said. I gulped.

"James stop scaring him!" Amber scolded.

"Okay," James replied. Then I walked out of the room... Not walk more of run.

 **Authors note: I'm sorry for the short chapter. I am going to make another chapter with their first date. Also my goal in chapters is like 20 or something haha.**


	8. The date

Hugo takes Sofia to an amazing waterfall and butterfly garden.

"Hugo, it's amazing!" Sofia said.

"Yeah, you are," Hugo said.

"Thank you," Sofia said. Then Hugo kissed her. They set up a blanket and Hugo brought a picnic basket. It had many different types of food. Hugo ate a sandwich with a salad and Sofia ate a potato salad with a salad. Once they finished, Hugo pulled out an easel with paint and paper (or whatever they use to paint) out of the bushes.

"when did you hide this here?" Sofia asked.

"I might have been here before," Hugo said.

"Well thank you," Sofia said giving him a peck on the cheek. She started to paint butterflies. Hugo, being a good artist, started to draw Sofia as she painted the butterflies.

"Done," Sofia said after a while.

"Me too," Hugo said.

"Done with what?" Sofia asked as she walked over to Hugo.

"This," Hugo said as he showed Sofia his drawing.

"Hugo it's beautiful," Sofia said.

"Yeah... You are," Hugo said staring at Sofia. Sofia blushed. Then Hugo stood up and took her hand.

"c'mon," Hugo said.

"Where are we going?" Sofia asked.

"Exploring," Hugo said. He took her all around different villages. They went to many different stores and such. Then they went to this magic store. (Actual magic) Sofia and Hugo walked in to see many potions and spellbooks and such. Each item was one of a kind. They went looking around. Hugo found a pair of glasses. He looked at Sofia and words appeared on the glasses. It said 'Sofia's mind: I really want this date to end well' He read the label and it said kind reading glasses.

"Do you want anything?" Hugo asked Sofia. Sofia looked around some more.

"Maybe this?" Sofia said holding a book.

"what is it?" Hugo asked.

"It's a book that takes pictures and puts it in the journal. Kind of like a memory book," Sofia said.

"Alright," Hugo said. He turned to the cashier and said

"May we buy these please?" Hugo asked politely.

"of course," the man said. Hugo handed him money and took the things.

"Thank you," Hugo said. They walked out and held hands. Then as Hugo looked around, Sofia took a picture of him.

"What are you doing?" Hugo asked smiling.

"I want this book to be our relationship book," Sofia said. Then a feather pen appeared with ink. She wrote 'first date'

"Cool," Hugo said. Then theyw not in a carraige to go sight seeing. They walked around some more. Then finally it was time to go back to the cabin. They both got questioned about the date.

"How was it like?" Jun asked.

"Where did you go?" Hildegard asked.

"Was it fun?" Clio asked.

"Did he treat you right?" Amber asked.

"Yes he did Amber," Sofia replied only answering one question. (Sofia and Hugo agreed not to tell them about the store)

Meanwhile with the boys, Hugo had his mind reading glasses. He looked around the room and the glasses said 'James: if he dares hurt her I will snap him like a stick' this made Hugo scoot away from James. 'Zandar: I wonder what it's like to have a girlfriend'

'Khalid: I wonder what they ate' 'Desmond: I wonder why Hugo has glasses all of a sudden' Then they started to question Hugo.

"How was the date?" James asked.

"Amazing. I know what you are thinking... I don't want to be snapped like a stick," Hugo replied. James looked at him surprised. That was exactly what he was thinking...

"What did you do?" Zandar asked.

"We walked around. Having a girlfriend is like having a crush on someone but the feeling never goes away," Hugo said. Zandar looked at him surprised.

"Where did you go?" Khalid asked.

"We went around Paris exploring. We had a picnic too. Sofia ate a potato salad and I ate a sandwich," Hugo said. Khalid (like the other boys) looked very surprised.

"What stores did you go to," Desmond asked.

"Lots of different ones. Sofia said that these glasses looked good on me so I bought them," Hugo replied. Now it's Desmond's turn to be surprised. Hugo didn't want to tell them about the glasses. So they won't steal them. Then he got up and left.

"He knew exactly what I was thinking," James said.

"That you were going to snap him like a stick?" Zandar asked.

"Yeah," James replied.

"I think that it was pretty obvious," Desmond said.

"Then how did he know what I was thinking?" Khalid asked.

"Yeah he know what I was thinking too." Zandar said.

"Yeah he knew what I was thinking too " Desmond said.

 **Author's note: I am sorry about the grammer mistakes and spelling mistakes.**


	9. Back home

Timeskip

Just arrived at Royal Prep

Everyone stepped out of their carriages. Hugo and Sofia kissed goodbye and went to their total carriages. Axel was in the carraige to pick up Hugo. He saw Hugo and Sofia kiss.

"Look at that. Baby bro has a girlfriend." Axel said.

"yes I do," Hugo said proudly. Then both Sofia and Hugo went to their own castles.

"How was Paris, children?" Roland asked.

"Sofia went on her first date!" Amber squealed

"Who is the lucky man?" Roland asked.

"...Hugo," Sofia replied.

"Oh. I think that Hugo will treat you right," Roland said.

"I hope," James mumbled to himself.

"Whats that, James?" Roland asked.

"Huh? Nothing..." James said. Meanwhile at Hugo's castle...

"WHAT?" King Garrick said.

"Are you mad?" Hugo asked.

"Mad? Mad? Of course I'm not mad! My son has a girlfriend!" King Garrick said happily. Hugo felled really relieved.

"My baby bro is all grown up!" Axel said. Hugo was really embarrassed.

"I shall not take this abuse," Hugo said jokingly as he got off his chair and went to his room.

Next day

Hugo waited for Sofia near the front of the school. He saw her helping Amber. Amber's shoe was stuck on the carraige. Hugo ran toward Sofia and kissed the top of her head. She turned around and smiled once she saw Hugo.

"Sofia? A little help?" Amber said.

"I'm coming Amber." Sofia said.

"I'll see you in class," Hugo said. They kissed and Hugo walked into the school. Sofia continued to help Amber get her shoe out of the carraige.

"Finally! Thank you Sofia!" Amber said.

"I'll see you later," Sofia said as she was running into the building. She passed Hugo on the way in. (He was leaning against the wall on the inside of the entrance) Hugo grabbed her arm before she could pass him. He pulled her to him and kissed her. Then they went to class together.

"Ok class, today you will get to pick different seats." Miss Fauna said. Hugo and Sofia of course sat next to each other. James quickly found a seat behind Sofia and Hugo. Amber glared at him.

"Just in case," James said. Amber rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to sit here?" James offered pointing at the seat next to him. Amber thought about it.

Amber's mind

Should I? I should let them have privacy. But then again they have a lot of action in their lives. I could tell Hugo what to do. But I will have to sit with James. I will get Clio to sit with James. She can tell me everything that happens. Hildegard and I will sit next to them.

Third person

"Clio?" Amber called.

"Yes Amber?" Clio replied.

"Can you please do me a favor and sit with James?" Amber asked.

"Of course!" Clio said excitedly. Amber looked at her.

"Uh I mean sure," Clio said as she sat next to James. James looks excited. Amber looked at them oddly and then sits at the table next to Hugo and Sofia along with Hildegard.

"Hilde?" Amber said looking at James and Clio.

"Yes Amber?" Hildegard replied.

"Do you think Clio is acting odd?" Amber asked.

"Yeah... And James too," Hildegard said.

"Yeah," Amber said.

 **Authors note: Hi sorry for the short update. I don't have ideas. If any of you have ideas please private massage me.**


	10. New Prince

Amber is watching James and Clio as Hildegard is watching Sofia and Hugo.

"Amber?" Hildegard said as she saw Amber staring at James and Clio.

"Hmm?" Amber said.

"What are you looking at?" Hildegard said. She saw Amber watching Clio and James laughing, talking, and sort of flirting with each other.

"Oh," Hildegard said.

"Do you think they like each other?" Amber asked.

"Yeah... Well look at them," Hildegard said. Then Hildegard and Amber both looked at Sofia and Hugo again.

"Now they are definitely in love," Amber said.

"Totally," Hildegard said. Hugo was inviting Sofia to his castle.

"Hey hey hey! You don't ask her you have to ask me." James said as he heard Hugo.

"Alright James... Can Sofia come to my castle after school today?" Hugo said.

"I'll think about it," James said. Then Sofia and Hugo rolled their eyes and turned to face each other.

"You'll think about it?" Clio giggled.

"I am very protective when it comes to Sofia," James said. Then Clio just giggled. Then James heard Sofia say

"it's not really his decision. It's mine and I would love to go to your castle today," Sofia said.

"Here I got it this time," Clio said to James. Then she turned to the couple and said

"Take good care of her or You will be snapped like a twig!" Clio said to Hugo.

"James is going to let me go?" Sofia said surprised.

"Like I can stop you." James said. As Sofia and Hugo turned to each other again, Clio and James laughed.

"What are we going to do at your castle?" Sofia asked.

"Maybe practice ice dancing, Derby, and a picnic," Hugo said smiling.

"Alright." Sofia said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. Then a new student came in with Miss Fauna.

"Class this is Prince Alec," Miss Fauna said. Everyone got up and the boys bowed as the girls curtseyed.

"Please choose your seat," Miss Fauna said. The only seat left was in the seat behind Amber and Hildegard. Alec saw Sofia and liked her instantly. He sat down and stared at her as she talked to Hugo. Later at lunch...

"Hello. I am Prince Alec," Alec introduced himself to Sofia and Hugo.

"Hi, I'm Sofia," Sofia said.

"Hugo," Hugo said.

"I was wondering if I can eat with you guys," Alec said.

"Of course," Sofia said. They talked and soon it was time for class. Every class, everyone changes seats. Hugo and Sofia sat together in every class. Alec thought that they were just friends. Just close friends. Then Hugo and Sofia exited the school holding hands. Alec was just about to go ask Sofia out when he saw Hugo and Sofia kiss. He felt jealousy and broken hearted at the same time. He watched as Sofia went into Hugo's carraige. Alec respected Hugo. Hugo could beat up Alec, but Alec was so jelous he was mad. He decided to try to split them up.

Meanwhile at Hugo's castle...

"C'mon Sofia!" Hugo yelled out as He held his hand for her to get on Electra. She hopped on.

"Welcome to the tour of Hugo's castle. I'm your tour guide... Hugo!" Hugo said in a funny voice. Sofia laughed. He showed her around. Then they went to a flower garden to have a picnic. They are food and then Hugo said

"And that concludes our tour," Then he kissed her. Sofia giggled. Soon it was time for Sofia to go home.

"Alright... Bye Hugo," Sofia said.

"Bye," Hugo replied. They kissed goodbye and then Sofia got in her carraige.

"Baby bro has a girlfriend...I guess I should stop calling you baby bro," Axel said.

"Nah it's fine. Call me Baby bro if you like," Hugo said.

"You must be really love sick..." Axel chuckled.

"She's amazing," Hugo said.

 **Author's note: I am sorry for the semi short story. I really need ideas.**


	11. The ball

**By the way, if you didn't know. If there are parentheses that are not in POV then that's usually me talking to you during the story.**

Next day

Hugo and Sofia meet at the front of the school. They hold hands and walk together. Prince Alec, he is a good person... he is trying to get the thoughts of hurting Hugo out of his head. He can't. He was about to trip Hugo when Amber saw him and walked up to Hugo and Sofia. Amber shot a look at Alec and continued to walk with her sister.

"Well bye!" Amber said as she walked away.

"What was that about?" Hugo asked Sofia.

"I don't know," Sofia said. They walked to class. It was art class. Alec tried to flick paint at Hugo but missed and got Sofia. It got in her hair, dress, and face.

"Hey!" Hugo yelled out. (Miss Fauna wasn't there. She and the other faries are showing a princess around... They come and check on every class once in a while) Just then, Miss Merryweather came to check on them.

"Oh dear! What happened?!" Miss Merryweather said once she saw Sofia.

"Somebody flicked paint on Sofia!" Amber whined.

"Oh dear. Amber, Hildegard, Clio? Will you help Sofia clean up?" Miss Merryweather said.

"Of course," a Amber said. They led Sofia out to the restroom.

"Wow. I wonder who would do that," Alec said to Hugo.

"Yeah," Hugo said.

"You and Sofia are dating right?" Alec asked.

"Yeah we are," Hugo replied.

"How did you guys meet?" Alec asked. Hugo told Alec about the story. Alec had a plan. He was going to become Hugo's best friend and trick him into harming himself. So once Sofia sees how much Hugo gets hurt... She will break up with him. (The plan is terrible and stupid) Then Sofia came in all fresh and clean. The plan was going well. Hugo already thought of Alec as a friend. Once school ended, Sofia, James, and Hugo went to derby practice. Once it finished then Sofia and Hugo held hands and talked.

"you know James has been a lot nicer to me since we moved desks." Hugo said.

"Yeah, ever since he started sitting with Clio," Sofia said.

"What? What about Clio?" James said as he walked by. Then Hugo gasped. He figured it out.

"What?!" James said nervously.

"You like Clio!" Sofia said. James blushed.

"Yeah I do..." James said.

"But I will still snap you like a twig if you hurt her," James said. Then Hugo scooted closer to Sofia and away from James.

"I'll meet you in the carraige," James said as he walked away.

"I have an idea," Sofia said to Hugo once she knew James was out of earshot.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Why don't we bring the things we got from Paris to school... Like my book and your glasses." Sofia said.

"Ok," Hugo agreed. Then they kissed goodbye and went to their carriages.

"How was practice Sofia?" Amber asked.

"Great," Sofia replied. (James wanted Sofia to keep it a secret from Amber)

Next day

Hugo wore his glasses and Sofia brought her book. Once they got to school, Sofia took a picture of Hugo. Then she wrote 'at school'. Hugo saw what she was thinking 'Sofia's mind: Hugo is so cute!' He smiled and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Sofia asked.

"I can read your mind remember," Hugo replied.

"Oh yeah," Sofia replied.

"I think you are adorable," Hugo said. Then he kissed the top of Sofia's head. They walked to class hand in hand. Then Sofia went into class first. Alec saw Hugo's glasses and stopped him... He was outside the classroom.

"You have glasses?" Alec asked. Hugo

"Yeah I need them," Hugo lied. Then James walked by.

"Hey Hugo... Can we talk?" James asked. On Hugo's glasses it said 'James' mind: I really need his advice'.

"What do you need?" Hugo asked as he followed James to the corner.

"I need your advice," Hugo said.

"Advice on what?" Hugo asked.

"I...um... Want to...um...ask... You know what Nevermind," James said. On the glasses it said 'James' mind: ai don't know if I should tell him I want to ask out Clio' Then as James was about to walk away, Hugo said

"Bring her to a picnic and ask her," It was the best idea Hugo could think of. James walked back to see Hugo leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"How'd you know?" James asked.

"Why else would you come to _me_ for advice?" Hugo asked.

"Good point," James said. Then James walked to Clio.

"Meet me outside of the school tomorrow after school. I'm going to show you to my castle," James said to Clio. Clio smiled, nodded, and they both walked to class.

"I'm going to have a birthday ball next week at my castle. Wanna come." Hugo asked.

"Yeah, but it's not your birthday next week," Sofia said confused.

"I know. It's yours," Hugo said.

"You're throwing me a ball? Are you sure? I don't want you to work really hard." Sofia said.

"Anything for my princess," Hugo said as he kissed her forehead. (By the way, all the times I say they kiss, it's usually on the lips. Other than when I say cheek or forehead or something) Sofia smiled and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and then they talked about the ball. Hugo was just asking questions about what she likes. Then at lunch, Hugo told Amber about it who told Clio and Hildegard about it who hung out with Sofia while Hugo invited everyone else.


	12. Birthday ball

Still lunch

Hugo was talking with Sofia as Alec put food poisoning in his lunch. Then Alec heard Sofia say

"Are you sure you're not hungry Hugo?" Alec panicked for a while. He was looking around to see who's lunch it was. He found out it was Derek's.

"This smells weird," Derek said as he threw away the poisoned food. Alec felt relieved. Then he ran before Derek could find out what Alec did. Hugo and Sofia walked to class. It was sorcery class. Alec had the perfect idea. A spell to make Hugo fall off his chair. Alec missed and hit Sofia. She almost fell out of her chair when Hugo caught her in a dip position. They smiled at each other and ignored James' glare.

"Paris," Sofia said.

"I love you," Hugo said.

"I love you too," Sofia said. They kissed and then went back to their work still smiling. Alec was furious and Jelous. He tried again and hit Clio instead. James and Clio did the same dip position. Then they blushed and smiled. They went back up to their desks rolling their eyes at Hugo and Sofia's looks at them.

Sofia's birthday ball

Hugo and Alec are setting up decorations for Sofia's birthday ball. Sofia and Amber are debating what dress for Sofia to wear.

"Amber I am not wearing that!" Sofia yelled giving Amber back a pink dress.

"Why not?" Amber asked.

"I want to wear my purple dress," Sofia said.

"Amber just let her wear what she wants!" James yelled impatiently.

"Fine," Amber replied. Then Sofia changed and put her tiara on. The three walked to the carraige.

"Hugo's castle please," Sofia said. The coachman nodded and went to Hugo's castle. They arrived and walked into the ballroom. Hugo took Sofia by the arm and said

"Happy birthday to my beautiful princess," Hugo said as he kissed Sofia.

"You didnt have to go through all this trouble you know," Sofia said.

"Are you kidding? I want to give you the world," Hugo said. Sofia giggled. Many princes and princes came to with her happy birthday. Then Amber approached them.

"Look there's the happy couple," Amber squealed.

"What about James and Clio?" Sofia asked. James already asked Clio to be his girlfriend while they were on a picnic.

"They aren't half as in love as you are," Amber said. Then she walked away and Hugo kissed Sofia. Alec was in the corner watching them. He was filled with jealousy.

"What are you looking at Alec?" James asked.

"Oh nothing," Alec replied. Then Sofia and Hugo separated for a while. Hugo was talking with the princes as Sofia was talking with the princesses. Then Sofia went to look for Hugo. It was sunset. (The party started about an hour before sunset) She went to the door to the outside and looked around. When she turned her back to the door, an arm grabbed her and pulled her outside. The hand belonged to Hugo. Hugo took Sofia to a beautiful garden with a view of the sunset. Hugo gave Sofia a box (no it's not a ring) and she opened it. She saw a beautiful charm bracelet.

"It's beautiful Hugo," Sofia said. She put it on and Kissed him.

"So you like it?" Hugo asked.

"I love it!" Sofia said then she kissed him again. They held hands and looked out into the sunset. Meanwhile inside...

"Has anyone seen Sofia? I want her to blow out her candles," Amber said.

"I think she went outside," Jun said.

"Thank you," Amber said as she headed toward the door. She saw then on the grass. She opened the door.

"Sofia? It's time to blow out your candles," Amber said. Hugo and Sofia looked at Amber.

"Five more minutes?" Sofia asked.

"Fine," Amber said as she walked back in the room.

"Amber? Where's Sofia?" James asked.

"She wants five more minutes with Hugo," Amber said. James runs to the door. He rushes out and grabs Sofia by the arm.

"James!" Sofia yelps.

"Look at the time five minutes is over!" James said quickly. Then Hugo ran after Sofia and followed her to blow out her candles. She blew ou 10 candles. (She is turning 10) Everyone eats cake. Once they finish, Sofia opens her presents. There were many different things. Mostly Jewelry, Tiaras, Shoes, and gowns. Then Sofia opened Hugo's gift. (Yes another gift) It is a music box. It has the words: Hugo+Sofia carved in it. The tune played the song take a leap (from the episode lord of the rink)

"Hugo I love it," Sofia said giving him another kiss.

"Do you like my gift?" Alec asked. He gave her a necklace.

"Yes I do. Thank you Alec," Sofia replied.

"Why don't you put it on?" Alec asked.

"I promised my dad I won't take of my amulet," Sofia said.

"Then don't," Alec said.

"Huh?" Sofia said confused.

"Just put two necklaces on at once," Alec said.

"Good idea," Hugo said. He took the necklace and put it on Sofia.

"I love it. thank you," Sofia said. Then she kissed Hugo. It was soon time for everyone to go home. Sofia and her siblings were the last to leave. Sofia and Hugo kissed goodbye.

"See you tomorrow," Sofia said.

"Yeah," Hugo said. (Tomorrow is the weekends and Sofia is coming over for a date) They kissed for the last time and left for their carraige. Then Sofia feels a hand over her mouth. She gets pulled back, blindfolded, and put into a carraige. The last thing she hears before blacking out is her siblings yelling.

"SOFIA?!"


	13. The kidnapping

Sofia's POV

I am in a carraige blindfolded and now tied up. The last thing I heard was Amber and James yelling my name. Anyway, I'm in a carraige heading to who knows where. After a while I feel the carraige land on the ground with a big thump. Then I get carried somewhere. If only I didn't have a blindfold. I remain silent as I get sat onto a chair and tied to it. I try my best to keep a gap between my hands so it will be lose enough for me to get out. The person tying my hands don't notice. Then somebody unties my blindfold from the back of me. I try to turn my head but the kidnapper turns my head back to look at the front.

"Who are you?" I yell out.

"You already know who I am," A voice said. That is a very familiar voice. He walks to face me.

"Alec!" I say surprised. Why would he do this?

"You know something princess, you are very cute when you are mad," Alec said.

"Untie me!" I yell.

"If I did I wouldn't be able to do this," Alec said. Then he kisses me on the lips. I can't believe he did that!

"ALEC I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I yelled.

"I know," he said with a smirk as he kissed me again.

"STOP ALEC STOP!" I yelled on the top of my lungs.

"Not until you agree to be my girlfriend," Alec said.

"No," I said.

"Then you will have to stay here even longer," Alec said.

Third POV

James and Amber were turning their coach around to go back to Hugo's castle.

"HUGO!" Amber cried.

"Amber calm down. Where's Sofia?" Hugo asked.

"She got kidnapped!" Amber yelled.

"WHAT?!" Hugo yelled. Hugo started to freak out and have a panick attack.

"GET ME ELECTRA!" Hugo yelled at the guard. They got Electra for Hugo.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"I'm going to look for Sofia," Hugo replied.

"I'm going with you," James said.

"No just stay here," Hugo said as he got on Electra.

"Get me a horse!" James yelled.

"Stubborn," Hugo said to himself. Then James got on a horse and they flew away. Meanwhile with Sofia...

She's been trying to get a nail to cut the rope.

"I...can't...reach...it! Ugh," Sofia groaned. She tries to slip her hands out but she can't. She pulls harder and harder and finally! One hand slips out. She unties her feet and runs out. She looks for a way out but there is only a door that's locked. She hears footsteps. She hides in a corner behind a chair as Alec walks in.

"Sofia? You can't hide you know," Alec said. He walked up to Sofia and put a mask around her which had knock out gas on it. He tied her up again but this time she was hanging. Then he sat in the chair as Sofia regained consciousness.

"Let me go!" Sofia yelled.

"Nope," Alec said as he kissed Sofia.

"STOP!" Sofia yelled.

"No," Alec chuckled as he kissed her again.

"I'll be back to feed you," Alec said. Then he left.

"HELP!," Sofia yelled out. Meanwhile with the boys...

"There's his castle!" James said.

"Come on let's go!" Hugo said as he landed Electra.

"What is that?" James said pointing at two doors at the fence of Alec's castle.

"It's locked," Hugo said.

"SOFIA?" James yelled into the door.

"She can't hear you," Hugo said. Hugo took out a sword and tried to open the lock.

"Where did you keep that?" James asked.

"You didn't see it?" Hugo asked.

"Nope," James replied.

"You're blind," He said chuckling.

"What are you guys doing?" Alec asked making the princes turn around.

"You!" Hugo said pushing Alec to a tree.

"What do you need?" Alec asked calmly.

"WHERE'S SOFIA?" Hugo yelled.

"Like I would tell you," Alec replied. Then Hugo hangs him on a branch as Hugo kicked open he doors to see Sofia. James glared at Alec and walked up to him.

"James, buddy, I don't know how Sofia got there," Alec said.

"DONT BUDDY ME!" James said as he punched Alec.

"Hugo!" Sofia yelled in joy. She realized that it was the next day in the afternoon.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Hugo asked.

"No I'm okay," Sofia said as Hugo unties her. Then she hugged and kissed him. Then he saw the bruises from the rope.

"I'm fine," Sofia said as she saw he was looking at her wrists.

"Are you cold?" Hugo asked (it was snowing outside and Sofia had a dress on).

"A little," Sofia said.

"Your lips are purple," Hugo said. Then he gave her his jacket. She had no shoes so he carried her to Electra. James and Hugo had a little debate on Which horse she should ride on. She ended up on Hugo's horse. Alec was tied up on James' horse. They landed at Hugo's castle.

"SOFIA!" Amber yelled.

"Hi Amber." Sofia said.

"Are you okay?" Amber asked.

"Amber I'm fine," Sofia said.

"What did _he_ do?" Amber asked glaring at Alec.

"He...kissed me," Sofia said.

"WHAT?!" Amber, James, and Hugo said in unison. Then Hugo punched Alec across the face. Then he kicked him and punched him more.

"Hugo calm down," James said as he pulled Hugo away from James.

"HE NEEDS PUNISHMENT!" Hugo yelled.

"He will get one. He is going to the dungeon of Enchancia," James said. Then they all got in the carraige. They headed to Enchancia.

"Children! Why are you home so late?" Miranda asked.

"And who is this prince who is tied up?" Roland asked.

"He kidnapped Sofia!" Amber yelled.

"WHAT? He will go straight to the dungeon," Roland said handing him to the guards to bring him to the dungeon.

"Sofia are you okay?" Roland asked.

"I'm okay. He didn't hurt me," Sofia reassured her family.

"As long as you are okay." Roland said.

"I'm just going to my room," Sofia said.

"I'll go too," Hugo said.

"Okay," Sofia said holding his hand. Once they got in Sofia's room, Hugo kissed her passionately.

"I don't know what I would have if I couldn't find you," Hugo said.

"I'm fine," Sofia reassured.

"I would have killed him," Hugo said.

"I know you would have," Sofia said.

"I love you," Hugo said.

"I love you too," Sofia said. Then they kissed passionately again.

 **Author's note: I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait. I had writers block and I got caught up with a Vietnamese/Korean drama (yes I am Vietnamese) I would like to thank everyone who told me to keep going. You keep me from deleting this story. Thank u! Luv u!**


	14. Author's note

Hey guys! I currently have writers block ㈵2㈵2so if anyone has topic ideas please PM me.


End file.
